robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Combat Group A
It's finally time to start the tournament. Just give your thoughts on which robot you think will win each battle. As points are awarded for losing a judges' decision, please be sure to specify whether the battle is won that way or by knockout. Christophee (talk) 08:55, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Round 1 Panic Attack (WAL) vs Rawbot (SWE) Helloher's Thoughts Ahh, back to the good old days. Panic Attack to perform its signature move and pit Rawbot. 3 points for Wales. (Woo-hoo!) Helloher (talk) 09:00, October 3, 2009 (UTC) RA2's Thoughts If you have no offensive capability, you'll lose to Panic Attack. Don;t know what Rawbot can do here. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 18:28, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Christophee's Thoughts I think this will be one of the easiest decisions of the tournament. Panic Attack to win easily. Christophee (talk) 22:29, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Llama's Thoughts Panic Attack will win. Llamaman201 (talk) 14:55, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Diotoir (IRE) vs Supernova (SRI) Helloher's Thoughts If Diotoir comes out with its weapons still attatched it'll be a miracle. Supernova to win on a judges decision. Helloher (talk) 11:06, October 3, 2009 (UTC) RA2's Thoughts Dear oh dear. Diotoir's going to look like it just went through customs. Supernova wins. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 18:27, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Christophee's Thoughts I don't think Diotoir has the weaponry to defeat Supernova, but I do believe it will survive to the end of the battle and get a point at least. Christophee (talk) 22:29, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Llama's Thoughts Supernova will cut and partially destroy Diotoir, but Diotoir is still moving at the end, Judges put Supernova through. Llamaman201 (talk) 14:55, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Results I'm not expecting any more votes so here are the final results. Christophee (talk) 12:33, October 5, 2009 (UTC) *Panic Attack (WAL) vs Rawbot (SWE): Panic Attack won by knockout *Diotoir (IRE) vs Supernova (SRI): Supernova won on judges' decision :It seems that I was wrong not to expect any more votes, but Llamaman's thoughts match everyone else's so it doesn't affect the final results. Christophee (talk) 15:28, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Round 2 We now move onto the second round of battles. Christophee (talk) 22:39, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Panic Attack (WAL) vs Supernova (SRI) Llama's Thoughts Panic Attack just had to go against the tough robot! Supernova will win via judges though Panic Attack will put up a good fight. Llamaman201 (talk) 14:57, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Helloher's Thoughts See Llama's thoughts. Helloher (talk) 15:32, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Christophee's Thoughts Panic Attack certainly has the capability to beat Supernova, but I imagine that Supernova will be able to inflict a decent amount of damage on it. I think the only way that Panic Attack will win is if it pits Supernova or Supernova breaks down, both of which could happen. I reckon it will go to the judges though and Supernova will win mainly on damage. Christophee (talk) 13:23, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Diotoir (IRE) vs Rawbot (SWE) Llama's Thoughts I think Diotoir will win the on the judges by control, style and aggresion. Llamaman201 (talk) 14:57, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Helloher's Thoughts Very close battle here, but I think that Rawbot will win on damage after a battle of pushing. Judges. Helloher (talk) 15:32, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Christophee's Thoughts Neither of these robots are particularly impressive and I certainly don't see any knockouts, but I've never seen Rawbot do anything of any note and I think that Diotoir will win the pushing battle between the two robots and win on a tight judges' decision. Christophee (talk) 13:23, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Results That's enough time now. Here are the results. Christophee (talk) 23:47, October 14, 2009 (UTC) *Panic Attack (WAL) vs Supernova (SRI): Supernova wins on judges' decision *Diotoir (IRE) vs Rawbot (SWE): Diotoir wins on judges' decision Round 3 The tournament returns after a nine day break! Hopefully you all remember what to do... Christophee (talk) 01:32, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Panic Attack (WAL) vs Diotoir (IRE) Helloher's Thoughts Good to see this starting again. I'll post the football results when the combat groups are finished. Anyway, Panic Attack to KO Diotoir in the way we would expect. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 16:34, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Christophee's Thoughts This should clearly be a Panic Attack victory, but I wouldn't be at all surprised if Diotoir survived to the end of the battle. I say a Welsh victory on a judges' decision. Christophee (talk) 15:42, November 6, 2009 (UTC) TG's thoughts Since we've got no clear winner, I'll join in. However, I'm going to put Diotoir for the win, because if its scoop got underneath the side skirt (its possible), Diotoir can pit or side-strand Panic Attack. I feel like being different. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 00:24, November 9, 2009 (UTC) :It's quite funny that you've joined in as we have no clear winner, but you haven't made it any clearer at all. We still need another vote. Christophee (talk) 00:33, November 9, 2009 (UTC) ::In that case, I'll vote Panic Attack by knockout, just so you can continue. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 00:36, November 9, 2009 (UTC) :::Thanks. I'll leave this open for a bit longer and only use your second option if we get no more votes. Christophee (talk) 00:39, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Llama's Thoughts Well as a Panic Attack fanatic, I'm going to say PA by Judges! Because I think without kim in control it can't easily get under Diotoir and lift it as well as before, so they use ramming tactics. Llamaman201 (talk) 10:46, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Supernova (SRI) vs Rawbot (SWE) Helloher's Thoughts Supernova likely to destroy Rawbot, but the Swedish machine survives until the end, where the judges put it out. 'Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 16:34, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Christophee's Thoughts It's difficult to know just how durable Rawbot is based on its past performances, but I really don't see it surviving this battle at all. Supernova should immobilise it. Christophee (talk) 15:42, November 6, 2009 (UTC) TG's thoughts Supernova would probably chip bits and pieces of Rawbot, but Supernova's true goal is to rattle the interior enough to dislodge parts of it. I think that Supernova wins by knockout. Toon Ganondorf (t ''' 00:24, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Llama's Thoughts I agree with TG, Supernova does interior damge and wins by KO. Llamaman201 (talk) 10:46, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Results I would post the results, but there is no clear result in either battle so we need at least one more person to vote. Christophee (talk) 23:49, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :Excellent, we now have a clear result in both battles, so here they are. Christophee (talk) 16:07, November 9, 2009 (UTC) *Panic Attack (WAL) vs Diotoir (IRE): '''Panic Attack won on judges' decision *Supernova (SRI) vs Rawbot (SWE): Supernova won by knockout